The Fox And The Angel
by Comycat1987
Summary: What happens when four ninja wake up in a world they never even dreamed of? And what will the goddess of light do with these new visitors? Follow Naruto and the rest of team seven as they find far more then they had ever imagined they would from a simple trip to the ramen shop. (OC's from both fandom's, and mild swearing!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. There may be a little OOCness, (watch out for it from Sasuke. I have a tendency of doing that XD) but anything major will be fixed as soon as possible. Speel chek flails, grammar frails, and mild swearing. (That was all intentionally misspelled for comedy. Do I really need to say that? Better safe then sorry XD) Important rambling below (notes about OC's)**

 **Here we go! I talked about this a while back, and I really wanted to do a crossover, so here we go! This will include two OC's, one from my fanfiction, Kid Icarus Crystal Uprising, and one from my other, Fire and Ice. If you are reading this and haven't read those, I suggest that you do. Or at least skim over KICU (Kid Icarus Crystal Uprising) My OC from there may come off a little...**

 **Gizmo: I'm baddass! They loved me there, they'll love me here! Love me, losers! Love meeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Might as well explain a little. Gizmo (yes, that's her name. She has not disclosed her real name yet, and saying it here will spoil some stuff for that fic. It is intentionally a cute, pet name. Don't make fun of her for it! Seriously, don't. For your health.) Is a genetically fused combination of cat, wolf, and human DNA. Basically, some scientists took DNA from cats, wolves, and humans and put them together! I would say the percent of human DNA is the lowest, as the only traits she gets from that DNA are a more human like brain, more diverse vocal chords and thumbs that move like humans. (Though it's useless because a dewclaw isn't big enough to hold onto anything anyway.) She's an odd one, but that makes her shine! Not in a Mary Sue fashion. At all.**

 **Ice is my OC from Naruto. To sum up her life story (spoiler alert for the actual series and for Fire and Ice) she was a Wold pup that Sasuke came across when he was a child. Sasuke kept her, but when the Uchiha clan massacre came around, Itachi seemingly killed her. Then she woke up as a human, blah blah blah, went back to the Leaf, entered academy, was added onto team 7 as a special case, bladah. Though FaI (Fire and Ice) is a romance mix, there will be little to no romance hints in this. I do not expect it to be long, as I expect flames from the Naruto side. The Kid Icarus side- I don't expect too much hate. My OC has been hanging there for awhile, and she hasn't has the flames yet! (Neither has Ice, but I have gotten some criticism about her.)**

 **It depends on the feedback on whether I will update this regularly or not. I'm doing this between two ongoing stories, so don't get your hopes up (if your even still reading, in which case, thanks!) Reviews are appreciated, but not required. I'm fairly new, and though I'm a bit sensitive about criticism, I still want some. It will make me a better person in the end, even though it hurts when it first hits. I suck at writing, but if I keep at it, maybe I'll get decent? *clears throat* anyways, I will take suggestions for one shots from either fandoms, questions, flames, criticism, fangirling (it's Sasuke. Come on. What female doesn't fangirl over him? If he was real, the world would go into war over him. The poor boy would be torn apart by obsessed fangirls!) Finally, to the story!**

* * *

"Ngggh... Get off me, you fat lump of fur!" A certain Dark Angel groaned, pushing said mass of gray fur away from his face. Gizmo lifted her fluffy gray head, fur sticking out in all directions imaginable and yellow eyes half closed.

"I'm not fat..." The wolf moaned, yawning and lifting a large, gray paw to rub her white muzzle. Dark Pit shook his head and pulled on her ear, causing her to bark in protest. Dark Pit himself looked like he rolled out of hell, his hair fluffed and gray fur plastered all over his black clothes and wings.

"I had I dream that the orange fur on your head turned to cheese. So I advise you shut up and get out before I see if it came true."

Gizmo jumped down from Dark Pit's bed, bushy tail flicking irritably.

"You're an ass."

"You're a fleabag."

"Good. At least if I have fleas, you have fleas."

"Just... Get out."

* a few moments later, said in spongebob fashion XD*

"So, do you have a mission for us today, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked eagerly, sitting down at the round wooden table decorated with a carving of the goddess of light herself. Dark Pit sat across from him, head resting in his arms. Gizmo was sprawled out under his chair, belly up. The goddess of light shook her head, turning to place a large plate of pancakes onto the table.

"No Pit, I do not. Unless something comes up, that is. Oh, and tell me if those pancakes are too soft." The goddess said, turning back too her cooking. Pit smiled wide and took multiple pancakes, practically drowning them in syrup before shoving them in his mouth. Dark Pit took a few, tossing one down to Gizmo. She tore it apart savagely, talking between mouthfuls.

"It's too quiet around here, since Hades kicked the bucket. Also, what goddess sits there and cooks a million pancakes? You seem obsessed."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, kicking her lightly.

"You're obsessed with hoarding the most random objects you can find, so don't talk about obsession. And we can make it not as quiet, if you want."

Palutena turned around briskly.

"Don't be air horn jump scaring the centurions. Or covering my statue in graffiti. Or playing with the Aether rings."

Pit frowned and shook his head in a scolding manner, while Gizmo and Dark Pit giggled.

"Hey, it gives you something to do, right?"

"Who are you, our mom? We gotta do something fun."

"How about something that doesn't disrespect Lady Palutena! Pitto." Pit growled.

Dark Pit froze abruptly, glaring at him with deadly red eyes.

"What did you call me? I'm not Pitto! It's Dark Pit!"

"Or diddy Pitty..." Gizmo added with a snort.

"Hey, that would make me Pitty Kong!" Pit laughed.

Dark Pit sunk into his chair, grumbling.

"You two are pathetic. Fire Emblem is so much better."

Pit looked up, blue eyes wide. "But my people keep dying!"

"Then get better, mreow. Henry is a beast! Not to mention, he shares my... Mental state."

As the group was gossiping, a centurion strongarm flew in, bowing respectively.

"Milady, there is something you may like to see... "

The goddess turned, her pleasant smile fading.

"Yes? Is it serious?"

"We don't know. While taking a stroll, some of our scouts found something odd. They reported it to us, and I came to inform you."

Palutena lifted her hands, a ball of light forming in them. The three at the table looked over curiously.

"Tell me where."

"To the left of the path that leads to the abandoned weapon stash. Near a birch tree."

An image appeared in the ball of light, and changed as Palutena looked around telepathy. Eventually, she found a birch tree. And as she looked around, she found what the centurion was speaking of. Pit sat up in his chair, trying to see what the commotion was about, while Dark Pit stole his cup of milk.

"Hmmm... This is unsettling. Pit, I do have a job for you." Palutena said, letting the ball of light fade. Pit sprung up, saluting the goddess.

"Yes! Whatever you want, Lady Palutena!"

...

"I wonder what they found?" Pit asked, walking along an old stone path. The path was cracked, broken, and worn, surrounded by heavy foliage. He had his Palutena bow at his side, while Dark Pit had his silver bow. Gizmo walked beside the Dark angel, stopping from time to time to sniff a fern or tree. The centurion strongarm flew ahead.

"It must be important, if those bee-brains were so worried about it." Gizmo said with a sniff, earning an angry glance from the centurion. Pit sighed and shook his head.

"The centurions are the best! Don't be mean!" The angel scolded. Gizmo rolled her eyes.

"Ah, whatever. It was just a consumers complaint. You have a number I can call? An address I can mail? I demand a refund."

Dark Pit chuckled, making the centurion even madder.

" _Guys, stop it. Gizmo, I am going to fix your mouth shut one of these days, you know that?_ "

"Then best get my fun in now. So, what is it we're looking for, O wise one?"

 _"It seems to be humans. They are lying unconscious ahead."_

Pit jumped, looking up at no one in particular.

"What? How would humans get here?"

" _I don't know, Pit. But they aren't normal humans. Be on guard. Gizmo, do you think you can scent them?_ "

Gizmo lifted her nose up, sniffing the air. The wind was in her favor, sending a breeze in her direction.

"I think, now that the wind is blowing. It smells like... Four different scents... One like a fox, one like flowers... One dark and... One that seems almost wolfish, though really, really cold. Odd..." Gizmo tilted her head, gazing ahead.

"How could you tell all that?" Pit asked.

" _She's a goddess too. Did I tell you?"_

"Wait, what?!"

" _I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But she has an attitude like she is one._ "

Gizmo growled softly at the comment.

"Humph. Let's get this over with. I want to go do something nefarious." Dark Pit grumbled, kicking a stone.

"They should be just over here." The centurion said, pointing through a small path in the bushes that looked recently cut.

" _Alright, I only want Pit, Dark Pit, and Gizmo to go. Try to see if they will wake up, and be nice. Of they aren't our enemies, we need to keep them our friends."_

"Alright!" Pit shouted, dashing through the bushes with no caution. Dark Pit followed, facepalming, while Gizmo stopped briefly to sniff the air again.

"Your going to get us killed, moron!"

Beyond the bushes was a large, nearly flat clearing. Four young teenagers, about thirteen, lay in the grass, unmoving. Pit kneeled beside one in an orange sweatshirt, prodding his head.

"Hey! Hellooooooo... Hey, these look like whiskers!" Pit pointed at the three markings on each of the boy's cheeks. Gizmo walked over to a small, gray haired girl with black wolf ears at the top of her head and a dark gray shirt with a wolf design on it. She sniffed at the wolf ears, surprised that they were, in fact, real.

"Hmmm... This is odd. Is she a genetic hybrid, like my species? My species is rare and hated as is, why would they make another? Unless... Ugh, all I wanted go do today was graffiti a wall or something with Pitto, not sit here trying to figure out what the hell is in front of me." Gizmo groaned and scratched behind her ear.

"Hey, this one looks like a new partner in crime. Heh..." Dark Pit kicked at a pale skinned boy with black hair and a blue shirt. Even though he was unconscious, his body tensed up, as if any sort of touch was unfamiliar and unwelcome.

Pit stood up, nodding. "Hey, he does look a little like you. These humans are weird, that girl over there has pink hair. Who has pink hair?" Pit pointed at a girl who wore a hot pink qipao dress.

Dark Pit shook the black haired boy mercilessly, attempting to awaken him. The boy snarled and moved, but did not regain consciousness.

"Lady Palutena, none of them are waking up! Do you think they are hurt or something?"

" _I don't think so, Pit. They seem just fine. I'll beam you all back!"_

"Are you sure it's okay to bring them in to our center? What if they are our enemies?" Gizmo asked sharply, with no respect.

" _For now, I think it's okay. I don't sense any evil in them, and if they are against us, we can perhaps persuade them to our side."_

"Alright, pretty princess. I'm not helping you when you get kidnapped or something. I swear, how can Mario put up with that crap?"

The entire clearing was filled with a bright light, and the inhabitants warped away in a flash.

...

"Who are you! And more importantly, where's my Ramen!"

Naruto leaped out of his bed suddenly, shouting at no one. The blonde ninja ran around in circles, confused, until he realized he was alone. Naruto slowed down, swaying and trying to grasp things.

He was in a very fancy yet old looking room, with light blue walls and marble pillars in the corners. His exit from the bed left the light green sheets on the dusty white floor.

"Huh? How'd I get here? This doesn't look like the Ramen shop?"

Naruto scratched his head and attempted to recall what had happened. _Okay... If I think... We had just finished a mission... Kakashi sensei left us at the Ramen shop... I had ordered my Ramen, Ice was having a panic attack, Sakura was yelling at me... And weirdo showed up and attacked us! That's all I can remember... I can't even remember what weirdo looked like!_

Pit opened the door, peeking in. "Hey, are you alright? I heard yelling."

Naruto looked up, abandoning his musings. It took him a moment to realize _this_ must be his captor.

"H-hey! What do you want with me!? I'm gonna beat you inside out, believe it!"

Pit opened the door a bit more, putting his hands up. "Easy... I'm your friend! Lady Palutena found you and your friends unconscious in the forest. I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light!" Pit puffed out his chest in pride.

Naruto stared at Pit cluelessly. "Uh... OK! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it! Also, have you seen my Ramen?"

"Ramen? No, sorry. Lady Palutena ordered Pizza, though! She decided to use those coupons that have been sitting around forever."

"Who's that? Also, why do you have wings on your back? I don't see the point of dressing up like that." Naruto pointed at Pit's wings.

Pit shook his arms in dismay and flapped his wings. "No no no, they're real! I'm an angel! Haven't you ever heard of the brave, handsome angel the serves the goddess of light?"

"Uhhh... No... Did I die?"

"No... If you were dead then why would you be here?"

"Good. I'm going to be Hokage! But my Ramen must have been bad or something. This is really weird..." Naruto sat down with his arms crossed in a thinking position.

Pit blinked uncomfortably.

"So... You said your name is Naruto, right? Where do you come from?"

Naruto looked up, pointing at his headband.

"Can't you tell? I'm from Kohona! And what do you mean about the 'goddess of light.' Is she like your Hokage?"

"You don't know who Lady Palutena is? The goddess turned of light? Wow, you must come from far away. Lady Palutena should know what Kahona is."

Naruto fiddled with his headband, his mind swirling like the water in a snowglobe.

"How far away could I be? Oh well, I'll just ask Sakura. She's smart. Speaking of that... Where's Sakura?!"

"Is she one of your friends?"

"Yeah. Pink hair, big forehead, pretty."

"She's in another room. Your other friends... What are their names? Can you tell me about them?" Pit sat down on the bed, staring at Naruto with big, curious eyes.

"Uhhh... Sure. Sakura..." Naruto began. "She's... A bit loud. But she's real nice when you get to know her! And she has a secret crush on me, believe it! Sasuke is the one with the black, chicken butt hair. He's always jealous of me because I'm stronger, and takes every chance to show me up! Ice is the one with the gray hair and wolf ears and tail. She's... Weird. I don't know why she's named like that or why she has wolf parts-no one does. She's real nice, but really shy and easily frightened."

Pit nodded, taking it all in. "So, are you the leader or something?"

Naruto jumped up suddenly, pointing at himself. "Hell yeah! I'm the strongest! No one can beat me!"

As the hyperactive ninja was boasting, a piece of the ceiling cracked and fell on his head, causing him to yell in pain and grab his head in both hands.

"Sorry for that! This room is really old..." Pit apologized.

Naruto froze. "Oh, that? Heh, that was nothing! Bring it on, you stupid- OOW-"

More of the ceiling fell away due to Naruto's screaming, slamming into his head and creating a big, red bump. Pit laughed at Naruto, grabbing his stomach and rolling on the bed.

"What's with all the noise in here!"

Dark Pit glared through the door, hands on his hips. He was shirtless, with only a pair of black shorts on. He was dripping wet, black, soggy wings pulled close to his back. Gizmo- who sat behind him with a distrustful snarl- was also soaked.

"Hey, Pitto, Gizzy! This is Naruto! He's a ninja, apparently. He says he's gonna be Mokage or something."

"Hokage!" Naruto corrected. "And who is this, your twin? He's funny looking, Believe it!"

"Yeah. Pitto, why are you wet!?"

"I'm not Pitto! It's Dark Pit! Or DP for short. But I decided to do some... Work... On the main fountain." Gizmo and Dark Pit exchanged looks, grinning mischievously.

"That's nice of you! Keep doing nice things and Lady Palutena won't scold you anymore!"

"Nice, Indeed. Pitto, since when did skinnydipping and mooning the whole centurion fleet become work? No wonder those centurions hate you two. Oh, I see our guest is awake!" The goddess of light appeared behind the two partners in crime as they broke out laughing.

"How does a cat skinnydip?" Pit asked, frowning.

Gizmo stopped laughing.

"I'm not a cat, for one. For two, I'm technically always naked, so whenever I swim it could be counted as skinnydipping."

Naruto nearly fell over from shock.

"Is that dog talking?! Man, I really must be hallucinating or something. Like that time Ice showed me those really yummy berries and everything started changing color before I woke up outside Ichiraku Ramen. Life lesson: don't trust Ice when she says berries are yummy."

Gizmo's fur bristled in offense. "I am not a dumb, slobbering, good for nothing mutt! Also, were those by any chance Chirag berries? Those are used in a lot of Arabic medicine and drugs. And illegal drugs. But whatever, I don't really care about your pelt."

"Chirag berries... Ice called them really yummy sweet amazing berries. But if you're not a dog, what are you? I have seen a talking cat and dog before, but you look different."

Gizmo growled and turned her nose up to the blonde ninja. Palutena tapped her cherry red nose, making her sneeze.

"Since you two caused so much trouble, how about you set the table for our guest? " The goddess turned to Naruto as Dark Pit and Gizmo started protesting. "and you may call me Palutena. Who might you be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I'm one of the strongest ninja in Kahona, believe it!"

Palutena chuckled. "Well, welcome to skyworld, Naruto."

* * *

 **I'm very bad at recognizing certain character aspects and getting them on paper, so tell me if I got anyone Out Of Character, or OOC (most of you know what that is, but I encountered some people who didn't know, so I'm educating a little. ;) Palutena is one that I worry about, and Pit seemed a little off to me. I'm paranoid about this, so expect me to repeat this until I'm more confident about it.**

 **I was going to go farther, but that seemed like a good end to the first chapter. Some people may not like the OC's, but Gizmo seems like a good one to introduce first. Ice will come in next chapter! Gizmo's... Colorful personality may come off Mary Sueish, but remember that not everyone likes her. (Ex. The centurions.)**

 **Gizmo: I never got Mary Sue complaints. Your other girl did. What's her name again...**

 **Ice has more visible charecter flaws, but she hasn't even showed up yet XD she's not as funny- more of a shy, quiet type. Almost completely opposite of Gizzy. I think because she's so shy and not as funny, that's why people don't like her as much. She's very new compared to how long I have been working with Gizmo (I created her before I even came onto .) but I'm going to aim to make her a well developed character that people can connect to and feel by the end of Fire and Ice. I'm still baffled why someone would say she's a Sue, but as I read over the review again and again, I'm becoming more confident that it was just someone with different views or someone who doesn't like OC's.**

 **As for the berry thing, I made them up! I don't know anything about Arabic stuff, and the suggestion and idea came from my friend! Credit to mah friend!**

 **Ugh, I never shut up, do I? I have a tendency to do that XD it's part of who I am, so...**

 **Gizmo: So take it and like it!**

 **Dark Pit: Hey, Gizzy, I found a thing of frosting.**

 **Gizmo:yay! Sugar packed things! Yum!**

 **Kiyo: If it's not worth the trouble, review and tell the author what you think! Be nice, though. Flames will just be ignored.**

 **Ice:... Or frozen...**

 **Sasuke: Go back to sleep! We're not in yet and I don't want to have that annoying blonde girl scream in my freaking ear again!**

 **Viridi: Excuse me?!**


End file.
